thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The 500th Annual Hunger Games
This is the 500th Hunger Games and the 20th Quarter Quell. This is also Shadow in the Mirror’s first time hosting the Hunger Games. In order to make these Games a bit different from the others, it will be written, as the viewer of the TV-program would experience it.'' ' '''Introduction' “'' 'People of Panem! You know him! You love him! It’s your master of ceremonies '''Caesar Flickerman III!” introduced a voiceover while Caesar, grand-grandchild of Caesar Flickerman I’s grandchild turned around in his chair to welcome the audience to the annual talk show with the head Gamemaker of this year’s Hunger Games. ''“For 500 years the Hunger Game has been annual under the command of the Capitol’s finest Gamemakers. In a few weeks, yes we have to wait a few week more, this man will join them and even write history!” ''Caesar said and his hand flew out to welcome the guest, ''“Ladies and gentlemen of Panem. I give you the Head Gamemaker of the 500th Hunger Games, '''Amos Redway-Welby'!”'' The audience went crazy when the young and good-looking man came on stage – especially the female part of the audience.'' '' “So tell me, Amos,” Caesar spoke with an excited voice and the audience went quite to hear him out, “This must be an incredible honour! Not only is this year the 20th Quarter Quell. It’s also the celebration of half a millennium in the Hunger Game’s history!” '' ''“It is Caesar! It really is!” acknowledged Amos, “And my fellow gamemakers, game technicians and I promise you all that the Arena this year will be more then amazing! And then there’s the Quarter Quell surprise to look forward to too.” “What kind of Arena would that be?” asked Caesar just as excited as the audience. “You know I can’t reveal that, Caesar! It has to be a surprise for both tributes and the lovely audience!” explained Amos with a charming smile. A bunch of women in the audience screamed because they all thought he was thinking about them. “You are right to mention the surprise, Amos! Because this is in deed a Quarter Quell and that means our dear president will revealing what will be so special about this year’s Games”, presented Caesar before the scene was cut to president Green standing in front of the citizens of the Capitol (those who weren’t lucky or rich enough to be at Caesar’s show). '' “Ladies and Gentlemen, people of the Capitol, people of Panem. Thank you for gathering here tonight. If you would be so kind as to lend me your ears for a few moments,”'' president Green said as the audience waited in silence, “It is an honour for me to celebrate the commencement of the 500th Hunger Games with you, my distinguished guests.” “The Gamemakers have laboured to provide an arena for what will surely prove to be the most exciting Hunger Games yet!” ''he said and back in the studio Amos smiled – pleased to hear the president’s kind words. ''“But we must remember that the Hunger Games were decreed at the end of the Dark Days for an important purpose!” it was easy to see how serious president Green took this matter of fact, “It was as a reminder and testament to the compassion we’ve shown to the rebels, and the reigning glory of the Capitol.” “And now… for the surprise,” no one among the gathered dared to breath while a young boy brought in a white case. President Green opened the box and draw out a piece of paper. From the paper he read: “At the anniversary of 500 years of the annual Hunger Games, the Capitol will show as the protector and kind hearted guardian of a united Panem. Therefor there will only be tributes from the age 15 to 18 in the 500th Hunger Games.” “Have a good night, ladies and gentlemen,” ''president Green finished before he left the podium. ''“Wauw! What a lovely surprise!” Caesar yelled when the scene shifted back to him in the studio, “Don’t you think so, Amos?” “Indeed I do, Caesar! I think this is the kindest surprise the Capitol could give the districts. No Colins this year.” “Yes, poor Colin, last year’s tribute from 11. His mentor had forgotten to tell him about the explosives– Only 12 years old and already out of the games before the have even begun…” Caesar silent as he remember the little boy getting killed. The audience let out an “aww” for their poor master of ceremonies. “Luckily we won’t see any 12 year old, Capitol darlings getting blown up this year. All thanks to our lovely Capitol. We have to thank you too, Amos, for coming tonight I mean. Because this was all I had for now. I’ll see you again at the Reapings!” Caesar said to the camera, shook hands with Amos and the audience clapped while the voiceover once again introduced the two men on stage as they left. Rules 'Submitting Tributes' * Tributes from district 0 to 15 and the Capitol are allowed. * The tributes have to be at least 15 years old. * 4 tributes allowed per user. * Detailed tributes, please. Also inform me if the tribute(s) has/have a certain relationship with other tributes. This will make it easier for me to write the POVs. * No Mary Sues, thank you. * Threatening other users or me will be reported. * Please keep a nice tone in the comments. * No editing of this page. I will do all editing myself. * Reservations for 24 hours are possible (the time will begin when I write an “okay” in your comment). Sponsoring and pledging Outfits Characters Caesar Flickerman III.png|Master of Ceremonies Caesar Flickerman III Simon Breakspear-Crow.png|Commentator Simon Breakspear-Crow Amos Redway-Welby.png|Head Gamemaster Amos Redway-Welby President Willard Green.png|President Willard Green Tributes Tribute Gallery ' Avatar-7-123.png|'Alexandrine Haines, The Capitol, Female|link=http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Alexandrine_%22Alex%22_Haines Solar Energy.png|'Solar Energy', District 0, Male|link=http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Solar_Energy Rosalina.png|'Rosalina Cosmic', District 0, Female|link=http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Rosalina_Cosmic Javion Heed.png|'Javion Heed', District 1, Male|link=http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Javion_Heed DierdreVassa.png|'Dierdre Vassa', District 1, Female|link=http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Dierdre_Vassa RadiantTayz.png|'Radiant Tayz', District 2, Male|link=http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Radiant_Tayz Saie Brockceen.png|'Saie Brockceen', District 2, Female|link=http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Saie_Brockceen Yuri.png|'Yuri Harris', District 3, Male|link=http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Yuri_Harris AvatarFI8SO2M7.png|'Nicole Cooper', District 3, Female|link=http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Tribute_Application_-_Nicole_Cooper Severus.png|'Severus Seaclan', District 4, Male|link=http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Severus_Seaclan Samantha Fisher.png|'Samantha Fisher', District 4, Female|link=http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Samantha_Fisher District 6 - James Dant.png|'James Dant', District 5, Male|link=http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/James_Dant AddisonKidd.png|'Bluebella Kidd', District 5, Female|link=http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Bluebella_Kidd Blade.png|'Blade Spectrus', District 6, Male|link=http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Blade_Spectrus Velvet Herring-02.png|'Velvet Herring', District 6, Female|link=http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Velvet_Herring BruxKonin.png|'Brux Konin', District 7, Male|link=http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Brux_Konin Janinewithblueeyes.png|'Janine Konin', District 7, Female|link=http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Janine_Konin latest-1.png|'Camiren Paisley-Idylwyld', District 8, Female|link=http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Camiren_Paisley-Idylwyld JulioZethes.png|'Julio Zethes', District 9, Male|link=http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Julio_Zethes Hazel Maize.png|'Hazel Maize', District 9, Female|link=http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Hazel_Maize BlaarBa.png|'Blaar Batatas', District 10, Female|link=http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Blaar_Batatas DewCrikson.png|'Dew Crikson', District 10, Female|link=http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Dew_Crikson Avatar-3-11.png|'Tobias Drew', District 11, Male|link=http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Tobias_Drew PharmacyOmbra.gif|'Pharmacy Ombra', District 11, Female|link=http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Pharmacy_Ombra Katta Wallace.png|'Katta Wallace', District 12, Male|link=http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Katta_Wallace Cailynne Glowers.png|'Caitlynne Glowers', District 12, Female|link=http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Caitlynne_Glowers Luxio.png|'Luxio Sertralium', District 13, Male|link=http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Luxio_Sertralium Sky Flammel.png|'Sky Flammel', District 14, Female|link=http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Sky_Flammer latest-2.png|'Adrian Lexus', District 15, Male|link=http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Adrian_Lexus Specta Terest.png|'Specta Terest', District 15, Female|link=http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Specta_Terest Alliances Reapings The anthem of the Hunger Games played as the logo of the Capitol showed. After the intro had finished the master of ceremonies and his co-commentator appeared sitting in their studio in the Capitol. “Good mornin'' 'g. Good morning, Panem! Caesar Flickerman III here with my good friend and co-commentator for the past five– six? Is it six years already?”'' Caesar turned towards the other man with a charming smile. “It is, my friend. It feels like yesterday we were sitting here for the first time. But good old Simon Breakspear-Crow is here once again. Fit as fiddle for the reapings!”' ''announced Simon with a charming smile at the camera. ''“Indeed we are. And what a day it’s going to be! Reaping from all of Panem’s districts. Let’s take a look at the program,”' ''as Caesar finished his words a square appeared next to him. It showed the times of the reapings. '' “As always we start with the districts from 0 to 15 and then we’ll end up back in our lovely Capitol to see how our own tributes turns out to be,” ''Simon explained very casually, “And tonight our Head Gamemaster– I mean maker.”'' “He ''could be a master but he’s not!”'' Caesar laughed and Simon joined him. "As I was saying,” Simon tried once more, ''“Tonight our Head Gamemaker Amos Redway-Welby will be a guest at your talk show, Caesar!”' “He will and we’ll talk about the Reaping. But now we really have to head for District 0 where they are about to begin,“ Caesar said, “Now for my favourite words: May the odds be ever in your favour. And now, lets get this year’s reapings started!” District 0 Even thought it was in the middle of summer, a cold chill hung over District 0 – and the reaping wasn’t the only reason. It was easily seen since the children where all wearing long-sleeved blouses and no sign of shorts anywhere. Footages of the children getting registered and afterwards taking place in the typical square formation where shown. “Welcome to district 0. Our northernmost district. They suplise us all with knowledge about the univers and they are behind all the horoscopes you can read in the magazins! And just guess what my daily horoscope said! It said…”', Simon presented the ''district but was clearly more fascinated by his daily horoscope than anything else the district could provide. He first stopped talking when the escort of district 0 went to the microphone for the second time – after the video describing the purpose of the games had been played – to say: ''“It’s time to select one young man and woman to represent district 0 in the 500th Annual Hunger Games!” no reaction from the audience in the district, but Caesar and Simon went nuts about her dress! “As always,” the escort said tiresome, “Ladies first!” She went to the bowl on her left and picked a card randomly card. Not even looking twice. She seemed to want this over fast. Back at the microphone she opened the card and carefully read the name. “It’s so hard to be an escort! They have to get the names’ pronouncement right and they only have one try. I’m so glad it’s not me,”' ''Simon explained to avoid an awkward silence. '' “I agree. You’re awful with names!” Caesar laughed, Simon acted offended before they returned to the ''re'aping.'' “Rosalina Cosmic,”' ''the escort finally said and a young girl with blond hair and blue eyes nervously made her way to the podium in silence. No one cheered. No one was happy for her besides the escort and the two commentators. ''“And now for the boys!” the escort said heading for the bowl to her right. No fiddling here either. Back at the microphone she opened the card and luckily she didn’t have to spend ages rea'' ding this name before saying it: ''“Solar Energy!” she said. No cheering for him either, as the red-eyed boy made it to the podium. All the audience had to give their tributes was sadness. They couldn’t even give them one last salute since this had been forbidden for more than 400 years. The only sound was from the crying mothers at the back. Nothing charming about that and the picture quickly changed. '''District 1 “Morning! Morning! District 1!” Caesar called out when pictures of the Capitol’s favourite district were shown, “Our dear neighbours and favourite jewellers! If I’m right, this is your favourite district, right Simon?”'' “Yes, indeed!” Simon agreed, “I think this year’s winner will be from this very district!”'' “You say that every year!” Caesar laughed but was drowned in the applause from the district 1 audience as the district 1 escort went on stage. “Welcome! Welcome! Welcome!” she said before introducing the video. As the video played, the cameras showed smiling children and proud parents. They were all hoping to be or at least know this year’s tributes. “First for the ladies,” the escort said smiling and she teased the laughing audience by taking her time picking a card. Finally she went back to the microphone and read from the card: “Mallis Montru” “I volunteer!” said a young girl not yet the aged of 18, which was the typical age of this district’s tributes. “A young volunteer! I love it!” Simon cried out, “She sure looks fears. A real victor that one.”'' “We’ll find out soon enough,” Caesar answered with a charming smile. But he too noticed the way no one else volunteered besides her. Odd for one of the career district – she had to be not just good, but deadly good. “And what’s your name, darling?” the escort asked when the blond girl made it for the podium. “Dierdre Vassa,”' ''she said with confidence looking straight into the camera. ''“A lovely name for a lovely girl! But we have to hurry and pick a gentleman for you!”' t''he escort blew a kiss to the camera and went for the boys’ bowl. '' “Javion Heed,” she said into the microphone and as the young man ran to the podium a group of girls cheered for him. “Already popular with the girls!” Caesar smiled, “I have to ask him more about that in his interview.”'' “You must indeed! Maybe a little ''sweetheart is about to wish him luck in a moment,” Simon added referring to the goodbyes the tributes had to make before leaving for the Capitol. ''“Young love!” Caesar sighed. The escort named the tributes’ names once more and when the scene cut the applause went on for quite some time. 'District 2' “From one cheering district to another. Can you hear them, Simon?” Caesar asked. “I certainly do! It’s district 2!” ''Simon said and both of the men laughed even thought it was an old joke. ''“Okay, fun aside. We’re about to find out who the ambitious miners will be!” Caesar said when the escort mad her way to the microphone and the cheering audience silent. District 2 had always been known for loving the games more than any other district. “I’ve brought your favourite video!” the escort said and while the video was shown for the third time that day, Simon and Caesar made a couple of jokes about miners. “First we have the girls,” ''the escort said. She had already picked a card from the girls’ bowl doing the video. '' “Mi–” “I vo–,” a girl at the front row started but another girl hit her with her elbow. While the first girl moaned the other girl volunteered instead. This kind of behaviour wasn’t odd for this district and the escort waited for more girls to volunteer but no did. The volunteered made it to the podium and the escort asked for her name. “Saie Brockceen,” she said. “Quite a beauty, but scary,” ''Simon commented. And it was true, ''“With her looks she could fit perfectly in the Capitol, but poor Trixy, she’ll have to work really hard on her manners!” Caesar nodded. She was quite something. '' “And now for the boys,” the escort Trixy said, heading for the bowl on her right. ''“Michael Smir!” ''she read from the card and imminently a boy volunteered. Quite a lot volunteered actually. While the male tribute to represent district 2 this year was decided, Simon and Caesar betted who would be chosen. ''“Yes! I knew it!” Caesar smiled when the 16-year-old Radiant Tayz was chosen, “Now you own me a hairstyling!” Simon sighed. He always lost when the two of them betted. Chariot parade Descriptions of outfits will be written '''Training from ''Amos Redway-Welby’s point of view Training Scores Interviews Descriptions of outfits will be written The Night Before the Games 'The Arena' The Games Death Chart Victor Interview Category:Hunger Games Category:In Progress Category:Unfinished Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quarter Quell Category:Shadow in the Mirror Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 3 Category:District 4 Category:District 5 Category:District 6 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:District 9 Category:District 10 Category:District 11 Category:District 12 Category:District 13 Category:District 14 Category:District 15 Category:Capitol Category:Reaped Category:Volunteer Category:Victors